Sekelumit Kisah HaeTeuk
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Sebuah ff gaje bin abal buatan author gak jelas juntrungannya. Fic pertama saya tentang family and friendship yang kalau dibaca bisa menimbulkan efek samping berbagai macam... fufufufu. Mian kalau jelek, sedikit dan banyak typo


**Sekelumit Kisah HaeTeuk**

**Pairing : HaeTeuk**

**Genre : Family, Brothership & Friendship**

**Rating : K+**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Warning : Sebuah ff gaje bin abal buatan author gak jelas juntrungannya. Fic pertama saya tentang family and friendship yang kalau dibaca bisa menimbulkan efek samping berbagai macam... fufufufu. Hehe.. kalau jelek ya mian, kalau pendek sengaja #plakk. Maaf kalau banyak typonya.**

**Summary : Donghae membelikan sebuah baju buat Leeteuk dan,,,,,, kekeke langsung baca aja ye... hehe. Jangan lupa RnR ya,,, ^^**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka .**

.

.

.

**000000000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyunggggggggggggggggggg?" teriakan Donghae membahana keseluruh pelososk dorm SuJu.

"Ya... Fishy, berisik." Teriak Heechul seraya melotot menatap Donghae yang baru pulang dari jalan tapi langsung berteriak mengganggu ketenangan semua member yang sedang beristirahat siang saat itu.

Donghae melirik Heechul sekilas dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang benar-benar membuat Heechul naik pitam.

"Hyunggggggggggg? Leeteuk hyungggggggggg?" teriaknya lagi.

"Yaaa... aish, jjinja!" seru Heechul marah dan melemparkan batal kearah Donghae.

Donghae hanya nyegir sembari menghindar. Dia mendekati Sungmin yang sedang asik memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

"Hyung, Leeteuk hyung kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ehm... kulihat tadi dikamarnya Hae." Jawab Sungmin singkat dan kembali asik dengan gitarnya lagi.

.

.

Donghae langsung berlari kekamar Leeteuk.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

.

"Hyung, Leeteuk hyung kau didalam?" seru Donghae.

"Ehm.. ya, masuk Hae." Balas Leeteuk dari dalam.

Donghae masuk dan langsung menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang kekanak-kanakan dan sangat manja terhadapanya. Sekali lagi hanya terhadapnya.

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Donghae sayang.

"Waeyo Hae? Gimana jalan-jalan mu hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

"Um," Donghae mengangguk "Sangat menyenangkan hyung. Hyung kau tau, aku menemukan sesatu yang membuatku jadi ingat terhadap mu." Kata Donghae dengan ceria.

"Apa itu Hae? Ceritakan padaku." Pinta Leeteuk seraya memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Hehe... pas aku jalan-jalan aku sempat mampir kesebuah mall, aku sempat melihat-lihat beberapa baju disana dan aku menemukan sebuah baju berwana putih yang sangat cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingat sama Teukie hyung. Aku berpikir pasti teukie hyung suka kalau aku belikan. Dan aku membeli baju itu." jawab Donghae dengan senang dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menerima bungkusan dari Donghae dengan perlahan dibukanya dan dia melihat sebuah baju kaos putih bergambarkan seekor ikan yang sangat besar berwarna merah dibagian depannya dengan lis berwarna hitam di bagian leher.

"Wah,,,, cantik sekali Hae." Pekik Leeteuk girang.

"Hehe... ternyata aku betul, hyung pasti suka. Hyung tau kenapa aku memilih gambar ikan?" tanya Donghae dengan antusias.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu artinya supaya hyung selalu ingat sama aku, kan aku fishy hyung. Jadi kaos itu memiliki arti buatku dan juga hyung. Saat hyung jauh gunakanlah kaos itu supaya hyung tetap ingat sama aku dan saat hyung melihat gambar ikan itu maka hyung akan teringat dengan wajahku yang sangat tampan ini, hehehhe..." kata Donghae dengan bangga tak lupa sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Hae-hae, tanpa perlu kaos ini pun aku akan terus mengingat mu sebagai dongsaeng kesayanganku. Kau tau, aku tak pernah melupakan kalian sedetikpun karena kalian adalah keluargaku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang hingga akhir nanti walaupun kita semua sudah tak berkumpl jadi satu di Super Junior. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, kau akan tetap menjadi dongsaengku sampai kapanpu. Jadi aku tak memerlukan perantara untuk tetap mengingatmu Hae, walaupun aku terkena suatu penyakit yang bisa membuatku hilang ingatan dan harus merenggut nyawaku aku tak akan pernah melupak mu, melupakan kalian semua. Kalian adalah keluargaku, kalian itu kebanggaanku juga kebahagiaanku. Ingat itu." jelas Leeteuk dan tanpa dia sadari Donghae sudah mengeluarkan airmata mendengaarkan semua ucapan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menoleh menatap Dongsaeng tersayangnya itu dan dia tekejut melihat Donghae yang sedang menangis.

"wa..waeyo hae? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tampang Khwatir.

"Anio hyung, hiks.. huweeee... hyung jangan ngomong mati dong, aku kan jadi sedih. Hiks.. aku nggak mau kehilangan hyung, aku sudah cukup kehilangan appa. Aku nggak mau kehilangan hyung yang sangat baik dan sayang terhadapku. Hyung adalah motivatorku setelah aku kehilangan appa, hyung selalu menyemangatiku untuk selalu tetap tersenyum menghadapi cobaan ini. Hyung adalah figur yang aku dambakan setelah appa." Jelas Donghae dengan mata yang sudah basah.

Leeteuk menjadi merasa bersalah sudah membicarakan hal yang telah membuat dongsaengnya itu menjadi sedih dan teringat akan appanya.

"Mianhae Hae-ah, aku nggak bermaksud menyinggungmu dan membuatmu sedih." Ujar Leeteuk seraya memeluk dongsaengnya itu dengan sayang.

"Anio.. hyung, hyung nggak salah kok. Gomawo hyung sudah menjagaku selama ini, saat aku sedih, saat aku senang, saat aku kalut, saat aku sendiri saat aku membutuhkan seorang figur dalam hidupku hyung selalu hadir memberikan semangat kepadaku. Gomawoyo hyung karena selalu menjagaku." Kata Donghae, dia membalas pelukan Leeteuk dengan erat.

"Ne... cheonmaneyo saeng-ah. Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama sebagai keluarga dan sahabat dan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Hem..?" ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk, Leeteuk merenggangkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Donghae.

"Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, hapus air matamu. Bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, kau nggak mau membuat appa mu bersedih kan?" tanya Leeteuk seraya tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne hyung... gomawo." Ucap Donghae.

"Sekarang kita keluar dan berkumpul dengan yang lain." Kata Leeteuk sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Donghae menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

**0000000**

.

.

.

Annyeonggg... hehe^^

.

Ne fic pertamaku tentang friendship/family/brothership atau apalah itu.. kekeke. Mian kalau jelek. E fic requesan dari "**Akai Vieh Kawaii**", ni ficnya saeng. Mian jalau jelek dan gak berkenan cozx aku kurang tau tentang pair ini... hehe^^.

.

Semua yang ada dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi author, jadi jangan dipercaya OK...^^ dan kalau memang gak sesuai me kisah tentang mereka mohon di maklumi karena ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka ^^. gomawo^^

.

Ehm... kalau menharapkan review? Kayaknya gak bakalan ada yang review deh, apalagi baca. Huweee...

.

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca ^^, semoga gak mengecewakan reader semua ^^.


End file.
